


Crimson Rain

by Annabethlove



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethlove/pseuds/Annabethlove
Summary: It's 1929 and there's an assassin in Magnolia that the towns people see as a hero, and the police see as a criminal. Her name is Crimson Rain. A Gruvia Story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1929 and there's an assassin in Magnolia that the towns people see as a hero, and the police see as a criminal. Her name is Crimson Rain. A Gruvia Story

  
_#_  
_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live," — Norman Cousins_  
_#_

Crimson Rain Pt. 1

#

Her fingers against the cold metal was a too familiar for her. The cool breeze that swept her azure curls back, made her feel like she was on the seashores of Phantom; her home. The rumblings clouds reminded her who she was. The red lipstick on her lips as she smirked down reflected her name: Crimson Rain. A notorious assassin.

 

She balanced the rifle, and looked through the hole, locking on her target. She smiled as she recognized who it was. The mayor of Magnolia. A corrupt and abusive man. He took advantage of the poor and saw women as objects. She smiled exultantly. She would enjoy this job. Her gloved fingers were on the trigger, ready to shoot. All she needed, was for him to walk away from the girl.

 

It was a crowded night. Everyone was out celebrating the new year. 1929 to be precise. The major especially was celebrating; as far as she knew he had recently made a great business deal with the telephone company. They had started phone booths. It sounded ridiculous to her, but that was beside the point. All she cared about was getting the job done.

 

Harris Bounty, the mayor, had been listening in to very dangerous people’s calls through the telephone operators, and now he had gotten himself a death sentence. Another reason why her next target was, Emilio Fuentes. The director of the Telephone company in Magnolia. He had been in on it.

 

She stared from the top of a building; looking into a giant window into the mayor’s party. Everyone was dancing, smoking and drinking their champagne. A happy night. A new year for new inventions and new possibilities; and most of all, a new year without a corrupt mayor.

 

As soon as the blonde girl that had been standing beside Harris moved, she pulled the trigger. She felt that same buzz of satisfaction whenever she killed someone that would make a difference. She could see him falling down; eyes wide as he wondered what had happened. She could _also_ see the police running towards him and a very familiar salmoned hair man directing officers; probably to search for her. Which meant if he was in charge at the moment, someone she had been bumping into more than once was somewhere close.

 

She quickly took her rifle and closed it into its case. She smiled knowingly as she felt the pretense of someone else. Standing up and hoisting the case strap shoulder, she leisurely turned around. Making sure the shadows of the building covered her face.

 

“Haven’t they told you, detective, that spying on a damsel if fully disrespectful,” she jested.

 

“And have _you_ heard that shooting the major down is called murdered and it will cost you very long time in prison?” She smiled widely at him as he stepped into the light.

 

His face was a beautiful and handsome as she remembered it. His black hair was messy, nothing like the other gentleman’s slicked back hair. His eyes were smoldering and pitch black. She never failed to feel mesmerized every time she saw him.

 

“We need to stop meeting like this,” she lulled as she walked closer.

 

“You need to stop running away and turn yourself in,” he quipped back.

 

“Or even better,” she mused with a crimson smile. “You could come with me.”

 

“Come with you?” he asked incredulously, his gun now in his hands. But she wasn’t afraid. “You’re a criminal. You’ve murdered hundreds. I’m the law.”

 

She leisurely played with the strap of her rifle bag. “Am I really the criminal if I’m the one getting rid of the vermin in this city?” She walked closer towards him.

 

“Stay back!” he commented. “Don’t take another step!”

 

She raised her hands in mockery and instead laughed softly. “How is it that you always find me?”

 

He gave her a steethly look. “How is it that you always get away?”

 

“Touché,” she reached for him slowly. “But we also know you can’t hurt me.”

 

He grabbed her arm hard as he pulled her close. “Do you want to bet on that?”

 

She looked into his eyes. He was angry and there was something else in him that she hadn’t seen in a while; he was bitter and woeful. Her case was getting to him. She couldn’t help but feel guilty for a second. She had taking him through an arduous journey all over Magnolia.

 

“Don’t do that,” he growled. His breath tickling her cheeks.

 

“Do what?” she asked innocently.

 

He pulled her closer, his grip tightening on her arm. “Feel sorry for me and at the same time act as I won’t shoot you.”

 

She snickered at his cleverness. “Why don’t we make a deal?”

 

“I don’t make deals with criminals,” he refuted.

 

She laughed softly, her lips barely touching his. “Good, because I don’t consider myself a criminal.” She let her lips linger on his, and she could feel him breathing in.

 

“I know who you are,” she said softly. “It’s only fair you know who I am.”

 

“What trick are you pulling?” he asked suspiciously.

 

She reached into his ear and bit it softly. His breath hitches and she smiled at the sound of his desire towards her. She desired him as much.

 

“Juvia,” she said softly. “That’s my name.” She felt him stiffen.

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Really?” she asked looking at him from under her lashes. “I’d rather you call me that then what they have me named in the newspapers. Crimson Red for them, but Juvia for you.”

 

“You act like you’re going to be able to get away,” he said.

 

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. Leaving behind a kiss mark as she took a few steps back, showing him a pair of handcuffs and his gun.

 

“How—!” he gave her a furious look.

 

“Until next time,” she winked at him. Getting closer to the edge of the building. “Gray-sama.” And she jumped off the building. She could hear Gray’s shouts from the top of the building.

 

She smiled as she felt the few drops of rain fall on her. Her blue dress waving around in the air. She imagined Gray’s face as she fell into the river. Her perfect escape plan. Water had always been a part of her; it had also been a perfect part of her escape plan.

 

As she started swimming towards shore. She smiled. Juvia and Gray. She liked the sound of it. More than she liked the sound of bullets piercing the flesh of criminals.

 

He would find her again; he always did.

 

_#_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Annabethlove_ _♥_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1929 and there's an assassin in Magnolia that towns people see as a hero, and the police see as a criminal. Her name is Crimson Rain.

_#_  
_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live," — Norman Cousins_  
_#_

| 2 |

Crimson Rain Pt. 2

#  


Red. That was everything she could see as she punched the man in the face. He had been her recent job. A pimp who distributed drugs from Magnolia into other states; but no, that wasn’t why she was so angry, and she was beating him to a pulp.

 

Juvia had everything planned out. Seduce him, take him to bed and kill him before anything else happened. She would’ve loved to shoot him from long distance and not be anywhere near his beefy fingers and rancid breath, but he was like a rat, and rats live in sewers and don’t come out unless it’s really needed. So, she had to throw on a fake red wig, fake brown contacts, the highest pair of heels she had and the sluttiest dress she had in her closet. She had pretended to be one of his exotic dancers. Ronald, if she remembered his name right—although she wanted to call him bastard instead—hadn’t even suspected a thing.

 

She had been on his arm, trying to flirt with him while she swallowed back disgust and vomit. Juvia was just about to ask him to go to his room when he had told her he had something to show her. She expected for him to show her some weird fetish he had, but no, it had been worse, _much_ worse.

 

Juvia could only stare. Ten women were hidden behind a glass screen that was sound proof. They were crying out, chains restraining them back, and were those dog collars? Juvia felt her stomach churn in horror—and she killed people for a living.

 

“What do you think?” Ronald had asked.

 

“Why do you have them there?” Juvia had been able to answer without biting his head off.

 

“Because they didn’t follow the club rules. They need to learn that I’m who is in charge.” He had looked so proud of himself. Juvia would make sure he paid.

 

“Maybe we should forget about them,” Juvia tried saying in a seductive way, but her throat was dry. “And go do our thing.”

 

Ronald didn’t complain. He had led her to his room. When Juvia has suggested tying him up, he had been a bit resistant, but she had told him she would make it _very_ pleasurable. He had almost tied himself up after that.

 

So, when she had reached over towards the desk where he had laid his gun, he began barking at her not to touch it.

 

“Why should I listen to you?” Juvia had asked him. Her eyes narrowing. “Will you tie me up like a dog too?”

 

His eyes widened and then narrowed.

 

“You bitch,” he started pulling against the restraints.

“Unite me!”

 

Juvia took a pen that was sitting on the desk and stabbed his leg. He cried out in pain.

 

“You bitch!”

 

That’s when she started punching him, over and over. Her thoughts ran to the girls that had been tied up like dogs behind the screen. She had to go save them, but she wouldn’t stop herself from punching him. She was _so_ angry. She knew how it felt to be locked away and treated like trash.

 

Then, she heard a snap. She reached for her gun and twirled around. She was met with another gun directed straight at her face.

 

She was about to shoot, when she saw the familiar tall figure, black hair, biddy red eye and piercings.

 

“Gajeel-kun?” She exclaimed lowering her gun. The black-haired man lowered his weapon

 

“Juvia?” His eyes widened in recognition. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“A job,” she said as she remembered the man she had tied up. She turned around and shot Ronald three times across the chest.

 

“Shit!” Gajeel exclaimed. “Why did you do that without a silencer? They fucking know we’re here now! And not only that! I needed him alive!”

 

“For what?” Juvia said as she started removing her red wig. “Is Gajeel-kun still working for Phantom?”

 

“No,” his eyes narrowed. “I do my own thing. Just like you, but I needed information from him.”

 

“Juvia knows all his businesses and partnerships,” Juvia said. “Help Juvia, and I’ll give you all the information you want.”

 

Gajeel didn’t hesitate for one second as they both stormed out of the room. Two of Ronald’s men were caught by surprise down the hall and Gajeel shot them down.

 

“Where to?” he asked as he followed her.

 

“Music room,” Juvia quickly explained what she had seen.

 

“That son of a bitch!” Gajeel growled. “I don’t regret that you had killed him now.”

 

Juvia nodded. As they reached the door to the room, Juvia realized a group four of men were heading down towards their way. She went rigid as she realized they would be found out.

 

“Juvia will distract them, Gajeel-kun.” She gripped the gun in her hands. “Meet Juvia in the back alley adjacent to this one.”

 

Gajeel nodded. “Don’t die. You still owe me that information.”

 

Juvia winked at him. “Not a chance. We have so much to catch on.”

 

Juvia motioned for him to go into the room while she ran towards a wall that gave the men a blind spot. Breathing in, she wished she wasn’t wearing heels.

 

She heard men laughter, and once she knew they were close enough, she peaked out and started shooting. She heard them yell and groan as her bullets made contact with them.

 

Juvia felt exultant for a second as they fell to the ground and realized that she could go back and help Gajeel with the girls, but then she saw down the corridor more men step out. She cursed under her breath. She let them see her. She couldn’t let them find Gajeel.

 

“Hey!” One of them called out, and she knew that was her cue to run.

 

Juvia _love_ d heels, like any other woman, she just didn’t like _running_ in them. She had to make it to an exit far away from where Gajeel was going to be. Not only that, but she had to think fast where she was going to hide those girls.

 

Peeking out from a corner she was hiding in, she shot again. She heard a man groan. Good. She had shot one.

 

She started scanning her options. She had bought the blueprints from one of her sources, and had memorized every exit and room, and if it had been correct, there was one down the hall that led to an alley.

 

Juvia bit her lip as she tried to think of a way out of the situation. Peeking out again, she shot, and almost instantly, the men started shouting back. Breathing hard, she placed herself flat against the wall, and she quickly took her heels off.

 

Without much thought, she threw them out, and she took her chance. The men had been so engrossed at shooting at the shoes thinking it had been her, that they didn’t notice that she had peaked out again. It took them a split second for them to try and start shooting at her, but once second is only that Juvia needed to kill them all.

 

She was breathing hard, as she dropped her gun. It was out of ammo. She reached for one of the fallen men’s gun, and at the same time she realized her hands were covered with Ronald’s blood. She wanted nothing more than to wash it off, but she had no time. She could hear the sound of running shoes. She needed to get out.

 

Taking the gun, Juvia ran down the hall, towards the door that let outside. She reached for the lever and ran out. She almost fell on her face when she ran smack into someone. She was about to start screaming, but then she recognized the familiar smell of cologne, mint, and his smoldering black eyes.

 

“Gray-sama!” He was as surprised as her. He hadn’t been expecting her.

 

Before he could make a move, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a deep kiss. She had been sure she was going to die inside, and the only thing she had been thinking about, was that she would never be able to see _him_ ever again.

 

Gray hesitated for the longest time, and she was worried that he had no attraction towards her like she had thought; but then _he_ was kissing _her,_ and it felt euphoric. Her hands ran into his hair, and she wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him, but she needed to find Gajeel.

 

She pulled away gasping, out of breath, a smile on her lips. Gray was another story, he looked confused; as if he didn’t know what had taken over him. She hoped he didn’t regret their kiss.

 

“Gray-sama. Juvia needs your help,” she said in a hurry as she tried to pull him down the alley.

 

Gray resisted. “What the hell? You can’t come, kiss me and ask me to help you when you’re a _criminal._ You’re under arrest.”

 

Juvia wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, but she knew he wouldn’t like that, instead, she tried to explain the situation.

 

“Please, Gray-sama.” Juvia said after she had finished explaining the best she could. “These girls need help. We need to hurry before other men find Juvia.”

 

“Who do you think you are?” Gray growled. “You just _confessed_ to me you killed more than ten men!”

 

“So?” Juvia asked impatiently. Any second now, Ronald’s men could find her. “They were bad men! They were helping that criminal and they probably knew about those girls!”

 

“That doesn’t mean you can _kill_ them, Juvia!” Gray ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

 

“The police are the only way the girls will be safe,” Juvia explained. “They can help them find a home, and the police don’t have enemies like Juvia has.” She swallowed. “Juvia has big enemies, and if Juvia tried finding them a safe place all on her own, not only will Juvia be found out and killed; the girls will be too.”

 

Gray stared at her as he took in everything she was saying. Juvia was sure he was about to cuff her up and read her her rights, but then he sighed heavily, and she felt relief wash over her.

 

He glared at her. “I will only help you this once,” Juvia smiled. “But _only_ because there are victims involved. And not only that,” he growled. “Stop kissing me.”

 

Juvia nodded, but she hid her smiled as she noticed his blush. It would happen again. She was sure.

 

“Follow Juvia.”

 

She clasped her gun in her hands tightly as they made it to the end of the alley. She peaked over the corner and cursed under her breath and she noticed some of Ronald’s men.

 

“They’re all over the place,” Juvia said as she looked over at Gray.

 

Gray had a serious look on his face. “Now what?”

 

Juvia was about to shrug, when she got an idea. It wasn’t a _great_ idea, but they had no other way.

 

“Is Gray-sama here alone?” Juvia whispered.

 

“Yes,” he said scrunching his eyebrows. “I’d heard some sketchy stuff was going on at this club, so I came to check it out myself.”

 

“Did anyone see Gray-sama? Did Gray-sama tell anyone he was a cop?” Juvia asked.

 

“No,” Gray answered. “Where is this all going to, Juvia?”

 

Juvia gave him a mischievous smile.

 

“How good is Gray-sama at small talk?”

#

 

 

_A/N: I honestly love Gajeel so much. I need him to be in every story I write._

_-Annabethlove <3_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1929 and there's an assassin in Magnolia that towns people see as a hero, and the police see as a criminal. Her name is Crimson Rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pig- and old slang word in the 1930's meaning cops.

  
_#_  
_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live," — Norman Cousins_  
_#_

| 3 |

Crimson Rain Pt. 3

#

 

“You know this is insane, right?” Gray pointed out.

 

“Juvia knows,” she reached for her eye and removed her right contact. “But they’re looking for a red head, with brown eyes and a crazy party dress.”

 

“Is this your thing?” Gray asked incredulously. “Have crazy ideas?”

 

“Juvia doesn’t mean for them to be crazy,” Juvia reaches for her left contact.

 

“Really?” Gray raised his eyebrow indignantly. “Last time I saw you, you jumped off a _building,_ Juvia.” He sighed. “I don’t even know if Juvia is your real name.”

 

Juvia reached for her hair and tried to fluff it out, enough to shape her face differently.

 

“Juvia has no other escape plan, and it wasn’t as if were _that_ high,” she countered. “And Juvia _is_ Juvia’s name, but only Gray-sama can call her that.”

 

“Not _that_ high? It was five stories high!” Gray glared at her.

 

“Juvia never knew Gray-sama cared so much,” she smiled at him sweetly. “She’s flattered.”

 

Gray froze as he took in her words. His cheeks tinted slightly pink. “I’m _not_ worried about _you._ I’m worried about _me._ You’re the only criminal I’ve failed to bring in, yet.”

 

Juvia smirked and reached for the bottom of her dress, pulling it up.

 

“What are you doing?” Gray looked away quickly. “This isn’t time for you to be stripping.”

 

“Take off your jacket,” she said as she chugged her dress behind piles of trash.

 

“What?” Gray asked, bringing his white jacket closer to him.

 

“Juvia needs it,” she said. “She’s already running a risk because she doesn’t have shoes, she can’t walk out in her underwear.”

 

Gray grumbled and cursed under his breath but ended up handing over his white jacket. It was long enough to reach the lower parts of her thighs and it looked fashionable enough that no one would question her. The trick was to blend in; even without shoes.

 

“Okay,” Juvia said as she put her gun in Gray’s jackets pockets. “All Gray-sama has to do is start some sort of a distraction; enough for those guards to pay al their attention to him. While they’re distracted, Juvia will make her way through. Almost everyone knows Gray-sama is a cop. Even Juvia’s people and enemies, so they will know not to mess with you.”

 

Gray scrunched his eyebrows. “What do you mean that your people know about me?”

 

“No time,” Juvia said. “She will explain later.”

 

Gray nodded, and was about to step out, but Juvia reached forwards and kissed him in the cheek.

 

“What are you—!”

 

But he stopped when he saw Juvia’s serious face. “Be safe, Gray-sama.”

 

“I will find you,” he said vehemently.

 

Juvia smiled. “Juvia knows.”

  


…

 

The planned worked out _way_ better than she had imagined. Gray was _amazing_ at diversions. One second he was talking with some random guy, and the next thing she knew, he was slamming him against the back of a car, reading him his rights.

 

It hadn’t been hard for her to scurry herself through the crowd of people undetected while their eyes were glued on her Gray-sama.

 

Throwing her hair back in a pony tail, as she waited for Gray at their designated meeting spot a few blocks away from Gajeel, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was looking at her, but when she looked over her shoulder and up at the buildings, Juvia didn’t see anyone. She shook it off as paranoia.

 

“You know,” Gray said as he made his way towards her. “I would feel bad for that guy, but I could easily tell the car was expensive. Even the police unit only has two cars available to them. There was no way that guy could afford one.”

 

Juvia tried to pay attention to him, but then she was running and throwing her arms around him. She buurried her face into his neck.

 

“Whoa!” he cried.

 

She pulled back to stare at his face. “Juvia is so glad Gray-sama is unhurt! She was so worried! But Gray-sama was so great!”

 

She grabbed his face and examined it. Gray looked like he was about to say soemthing, but footsteps behind her made her push him back behind her. She shielded him as she brought up her gun and pointed it straight ahead.

 

Juvia cracked a smile as she saw the familiar outline. “You know,” she said. “We _really_ need to stop meeting like this. Juvia knows us. We _shoot and_ _talk_ later. If Juvia shot you, that would really suck.”

 

Gajeel rolled his eyes and put his gun down. “Like you would be able to shoot me down, Rain Woman.”

Juvia smirked. "Wanna bet?" Then her face grew serious, as she put her gun back into the jacket. "Why are you here? We were supposed to meet farther down. Where are the girls?"

"You were taking too long, we came to you. And since when do pigs fly with us?" Gajeel asked as he peered over Juvia's shoulder. Gray was glaring at Gajeel.

"I didn't know Black Steel was a friend of yours, Juvia." Gray looked over at Juvia and she tried not to wince. Of course, Gray would know about Gajeel, her friend was no less of a criminal than she was. "Or any part of this."

“He is Juvia’s friend, we can trust him.” She turned towards Gajeel and gave him a dark look. _“Il est sous la protection des Tartaros,”_ Juvia said in French. “Et le mien.” _He is under the protection of Tartaros and mine._

 

Gajeel’s eyes widened and then he smirked. “ _Donc, c’est le Blizzard.” So, he’s the_ Blizzard.

 

“Blizzard?” Gray sounded confused. “Stop speaking in code!”

 

Gajeel shook his head at Juvia. _“Tu me diras tout plus tard,”_ He gave her a pointed look. _You will tell me everything later._

 

“ _Oui_ ,” Juvia said. _Yes._ “We can trust him,” she continued, turning back to English. “Where are the girls? He will protect them better than us.”

 

Gajeel looked over his shoulder and did a three-whistle signal that Juvia was very familiar of. The signal of safety.

 

All at once, a scatter of girls came into the clearing. Juvia couldn’t help but notice how a petite blunnete made her way towards Gajeel almost immediately, and her black-haired friend didn’t seem annoyed like he normally would if someone stood too close to him. She had questions for him later.

 

“It’s the Crimson Rain!” One of the girls cried out in joy, and soon the girls started shuffling and whispering.

 

“Shh!” Juvia hushed them. “We cannot be loud, or they will find us. I have a friend that will help you,” she pointed at Gray. “He’s a good guy. He will keep you safe and find you a good place to stay.”

 

“It’s the Blizzard,” one of the smaller girls whispered, but Juvia gave her a death glare and she shut up right away.

 

Juvia could feel Gray’s eyes on her back, but it wasn’t the time for explanations. She would tell him later, when they were safe.

 

“I called a friend of mine. He has my complete trust,” Gray said quickly when he said Juvia go rigid at his words. “He will bring a car here, and we will take you in two groups, but it’s dangerous for us to meet here, so after he takes the first group, we will find a new spot to meet him, so the second group can go.”

 

“You’ve heard him,” Juvia said as she approached the girls. “I know this is scary and you want nothing else but to find somewhere safe. Juvia promises that she will protect all of you, okay? Now I need all of you to check if anyone has any potentially fatal wounds, and for them to step forward.”

 

Three girls stepped forward. All of them looked too young to be out of their houses, especially to be roaming the streets, but Juvia knew how tough life could be, so she simply reached over, and ripped part of Gajeel’s shirt to use as a bandage.

 

“Hey!” He protested.

 

“Juvia will buy you a new one,” she said as she wrapped a brunette’s arm with the piece of cloth. She had a see cut that wouldn’t stop the bleeding. “Now, start helping Juvia. You too, Gray-sama.”

 

It wasn’t long before the girls had a piece of clothing wrapped around their wounds. They would stare at Gray as if he were an Adonis and Juvia couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy hit her chest.

 

“I think Natsu is almost here,” Gray said. “I can hear the rumbling of a car.”

 

Juvia nodded. “Okay girls,” she said. “The first five girls we talked about, get ready. The car is almost here.”

 

Juvia couldn’t help but feel a smile spread on to her lips as she looked at Gray. Everything would work out.

 

Then, it started raining bullets.

 

_A/N:_

 

_Leave your comments._

_-annabethlove_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

#

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live," — Norman Cousins

#

 

 

| 4 |

 

 

 

Crimson Rain Pt.4

 

 

The cacophony of bullets as Juvia was pulled by Gray behind a couple of trash bins was a familiar sound. Like a lulling song sung to children before sleep. She grew up in the streets, in bars, in the shady towns of the city. When you don’t have money, you aren’t treated as a ‘lady.’ She had learned that the hard way. So, no, she wasn’t scared of a few bullets.

 

What she was scared of was that the girls she had tried to help were in danger. Half of them were on the floor unmoving. Juvia didn’t know what to do. She had experienced a lot of death before; even people that she cared about, but she never knew how to respond or act.

 

“The girls!” She finally cried and tried to run towards them.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Growled Gray as he pulled her back down, stopping her from getting shot.

 

“The girls!” Juvia sobbed trying to fight Gray. “They’re going to die!”

 

“ _You’re_ going to die if you run out there,” Gray argued back. He grabbed her from her arms as she tried to fight her way out of his grip. Getting even more irritated by the second, Gray grabbed Juvia and pushed her against the wall.

 

“ _Listen_ to me for fucks sake,” he said, his hands on her wrist. She’d probably have a livid bruise the next day. “The _only_ thing you will gain running out there is getting yourself killed. You won’t help the girls that are already dead and you won’t be helping the girls who are alive. So, act like the fucking vigilante that you are, get your shit together and figure out of plan to get out of this alive so we can find the girls that are still alive and black steel.” He shook her hard. “ _Understand?”_

 

When Juvia didn’t answer him, he shook her again. “You always find a way to escape, especially in crappy situations like this one, so you better do right now, do you _page_ me?”

 

“Yes,” Juvia gasped as she seemed to come out of her delirious stage. “Yes. Juvia understands. We must find Gajeel-kun and the other girls.”

 

“Where do you think they’ve gone?” Gray asked.

 

“Gajeel-kun knows the backs greets of Magnolia better than anyone she knows, he will probably go to our closest emergency meeting spots,” Juvia said over the roaring gun shots. “The men will start to reload their guns soon and we must use it to our advantage to move to the other trash bin, and then head towards the streets. We must find your friend.”

 

Gray nodded. “Natsu is my partner. He should’ve been on his way here now. He’s probably not far away. If we catch him outside, we can use him as our getaway.”

 

Juvia nodded, and then gripped the edges of Gray’s coat. She waited until the the shots diminished.

 

“Now!” she hissed.

 

It was like in slow motion. As they ran to their cover, Juvia could almost feel both hers and Gray’s desperation’s and fear. She had always been in tight spots, she didn’t mind dying, but like hell would she let Gray die.

 

Her back hit the back of a giant metal trash container hard, but the stinging pain on the back of her bare legs made her feel more in control of herself as the shots started up again.

 

The bullets made the container vibrate making her bones shake as if she were a skeleton. Reaching for the inside of her dress, she took out a small silver knife.

 

“How…?” Gray’s eye widened, but then he shook his head. “Never mind. I don’t even want to know.”

 

“Juvia has it just in case,” she explained. “Once we round the corner, we won’t have any protections nf we don’t know who will run into, and not only that…”

 

Gray was quick to catch her not so somber expression. “My people have probably already been called and are on their way here.”

 

“Yes,” Juvia clenched her teeth. “If Juvia is right, they should be reloading in soon. When she says go, Gray-sama runs with her and turns that corner.”

 

“I would fight over this, but I can tell we have no other choice.” Gray recognized.

 

Juvia smiled triumphantly at him as she started the count in her head. The shower of bullets was slowly diminishing. 5...4..3..2...1...it was now or never.

 

“Now!” She hissed. She ran, ducking as she heard new shots start all over again. Shit. They’d had backups already prepared.

 

“Fuck!” She heard Gray hiss to her right. She turned right on time to see him clutch his arm close to his body. His shirt stained red. Juvia’s blood ran cold in her veins.

 

“You’ve been shot!” Juvia cried.

 

“Doesn’t matter right now!” Gray called as the rounded the corner. “We need to find Natsu! Those guys won’t be too far behind!”

 

Juvia wanted nothing more to argue and pull him aside to examine his wounds, but she knew there was nothing else for them to do.

 

She could hear yelling behind her as they ran through the crowd. A few gunshots too. She wasn’t surprised—those kind of people didn’t care if they were shooting random innocent people. Which meant _they_ had to get away fast. It was the only way the enemy would retreat.

 

“He should be around here,” Gray panted. He was pale, covered in sweat and his shirt was soaked with blood. He wasn’t look too great. They _had_ to find Natsu or he wasn’t going to make it.

 

After seeing the familiar salmoned color haired all the time from roofs, balconies or any place Juvia used to set up her station to make a kill, she had never put hair to face. Natsu looked like a fool the minute she saw him, with a goofy smile and unironed clothes, but she was quickly proved wrong the way he took his gun out and aimed it right at her head when she came to a stop in front of him.

 

“No!” Gray called. “She’s with me Natsu.”

 

“What?” Natsu looked at Gray incredulously. “Are you _insane?_ Do you _remember_ who she is?”

 

“Trust me,” Gray groaned. “I’m not happy either.”

 

Juvia tried not to take it to heart. They had other important things to deal with. They were reminded by the so ever approaching shouts and gunshots.

 

“What’s going on?” Natsu asked as he took a look at Gray’s bloody arm. “Are you okay man?”

 

“Yes—” Gray started, but Juvia cut him off.

 

“No he isn't,” she pushed Gray towards the door of the car. “Juvia will explain everything once we get out of here.”

 

When Natsu didn’t mover, Juvia halted at him. “Unless you want Gray-sama to bleed to death here and for us to be shot down by some lunatics that are after us.”

 

“Fine,” Natsu said.

 

He helped Gray climb on, but as he was headed to the drivers side, Juvia beat him to it.

 

“What are you—?”

 

“Get on!” she yelled, already putting the car in drive. “They aren’t far behind and I’m the only one who knows where we are going.”

 

Natsu wanted to argue, but finally decided not to as he took a seat in the backseat and helped apply pressure to Gray’s wound.

 

“We’re going to arrest you after you explain everything,” Natsu threatened.

 

Juvia smirked and turned back to look at him. “As long as Juvia doesn’t get killed, she’d like to see you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My man Natsu is in the picture now ♥️


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

#

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live," — Norman Cousins

#

 

 

| V |

 

 

 

Her heart was beating to a whole new level of rapid as she took a sharp turn and ran over a bunch of branches that were scattered in the middle of the road. It made the whole car jump and almost topple over.

 

“Watch it!” Natsu cried out and Gray groaned in pain.

 

“Juvia is sorry,” she said. She was. She hated that Gray was in pain. 

 

“How much farther?” Natsu asked. She could hear his mistrust in his voice. She couldn’t blame him.

 

“Not much longer,” she answered, not once taking her eyes off the road. 

 

“You need to go faster, at this rate…”

 

Gray groaned out in pain, cutting off Natsu. Juvia gripped the steering wheel even harder, turning her knuckles white. 

 

“Hold on,” Juvia said. “She knows a shortcut.”

 

Taking a sharp turn in a big hill, in the middle of the night with cliffs at every few corners wasn’t her best idea, but it was the only way. She prayed that they didn’t get lost and get eaten by mountain lions or wolves. Or worse, fall to their death.

 

The car jumped on and down as it hit many piles of rocks. She could hear the creaks and she hoped it lasted long enough until they got to their destination. She also hoped that Gajeel-kun has thought the same thing and had gone to where she expected him to go to.

 

“Juvia!” Natsu cried out. His voice was strong, but she could note that it was a bit on the edge. “What the hell?”

 

“We’re almost there!” Juvia cried as she noticed the familiar darkness that awaited them as they made it down the hill successfully. 

 

“Are you insane?” Natsu sounded panicked. “The woods are dangerous at this time of night!”

 

“Maybe for Natsu-san!” Juvia turned and she hoped he saw the giant smile on her face. “But for Juvia it is the safest place!”

 

“What?” He cried. “Why?”

 

“Because,” Juvia said softly as the car came to a rumbling stop as they reached the bottom. “It is Juvia’s home.”

 

…

  
  


Juvia grunted as she and Natsu laid Gray on the side of a makeshift entrance that if someone wasn’t paying close enough attention, they wouldn’t know that there was door made into a giant boulder. 

 

“You lead us to a giant rock?” Natsu said irritated. “Gray is bleeding out, Juvia! He could die!”

 

Juvia refrained from scolding him by calling her by her name. They had more grave matters. She looked at Gray, and even in the darkness, only illuminated by the moon and a small flashlight, close to death, he still looked so handsome.

 

Her stomach churned. Gajeel better be inside, if not Gray wasn’t going to make it.

 

“We are here,” Juvia said. “Keep applying pressure to his wound.”

 

Natsu did as he was told, but not once did his eyes waver from staring at her. Juvia understood him. If she were in his position, with a close friend and colleague unconscious and close to dead in her hands, she would’ve already murdered Natsu.

 

Juvia started knocking into multiple places around the rock. Where had Gajeel said he had left the opening? Juvia really needed to pay more attention to him when he spoke.

 

_ Crack! _

 

Juvia stopped what she was doing and her body went rigid. She heard more steps and immediately jumped into action.

 

She pushed Natsu with an unconscious Gray behind her. Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out a black shiny gun.

 

“What?” Natsu sounded surprised. “Wait, where did you get a gun?”

 

“From who else?” Juvia loaded the gun. “You.”

 

She could hear Natsu patting himself down as he tried to find his missing gun, but she didn’t move her eyes away from the opening.

 

“How…?”

 

“Shut up,” Juvia said harshly. “Someone’s here. Stay behind me.”

 

Before Natsu could ask something else, a group ran into the clearing, Juvia took her opportunity to point the gun straight to the leaders head.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Juvia called out and they all came to a stop.

 

She heard the click of another gun and she realized she didn’t think things through. They were outnumbered and her simply having a gun wouldn’t intimidate them. They  _ also  _ had a gun. Fear creeped into the pit of her stomach, but she still hold her ground. 

 

“We  _ really  _ need to stop meeting like this.”

 

At the sound of a familiar voice, Juvia felt instant relief wash over her body that she almost sobbed out of happiness.

 

“Gajeel-kun!” Juvia cried happily as her friend stepped out into the light revealing his very familiar red biddy eyes and mane of black hair.

 

“I could’ve shot you,” he said.

 

“Juvia could have shot you!”

 

Juvia knee the small glimmer in his eyes that he was happy that she survived as much as she was happy that he had survived. 

 

A moan of agony coming from each group brought them back to their senses.

 

“We can share stories later,” Gajeel quickly said. He signaled and the girls stepped out. Juvia felt relieved seeing that some of them had made it out, but at the same time she could see they had last more than half of them. 

 

“What happened?” Juvia asked, worry in her voice.

 

Gajeel reached down, picking up a familiar petite blue haired woman she had seen earlier off the ground. She was holding her thigh, and from the looks of it, it didn’t look good.

 

“She’s been shot,” Gajeel explained as the other three girls left tried to help him. “We need to get into the hideout and help her.”

 

“Same with Gray-sama.” Juvia said as she went over to help Natsu try to lift the unconscious policeman. “Natsu-san will join us. He is friends with Gray-sama,” Juvia said quickly as she saw Gajeel’s scrutinizing eyes lay on the salmoned colored hair man. 

 

Juvia noticed how he didn’t debate with her no longer as his attention moved to the whispering small body of the blue haired girl. She made a note again to ask him about her later.

 

“Does Gajeel-kun Remember where we positioned the ledge? It’s been awhile…” Juvia looked at him with hopeful eyes. The last time they had worked together and had come to such a far hideout had been when they were merely sixteen and eighteen. Gajeel had been older, but Juvia had always been the one with the cooler head.

 

Juvia had always been the one to come up with the plan. She was the brains and he was the bronze. Still, she managed to forget some dire information at very crucial moments that would make Gajeel give her the look he was giving her then.

 

Exasperated, still with the girl in his arms, he kicked with his foot on the bottom side of the boulder and with a crackling sound, the boulder shattered into tiny million pieces. 

 

Juvia could feel everyone’s eyes on Gajeel, even Natsu was watching in aghast, but they decided better than to ask anything. Juvia didn’t have time to explain the illusion she and Gajeel had worked out to make it seem like the boulder had really shattered—or more like how they made it seem like it was a real boulder.

 

“I hope you have a plan to fix it,” Juvia grumbled as she followed after Gajeel into the deep abyss that waited for them.

 

…

  
  


“I can’t believe you guys have something like this,” murmured a blonde girl in pigtails with a new pair of clothes as she wrapped Natsu’s arm. Juvia handy even noticed he had been injured walking through the woods. The branches has really done a number on his arms. 

 

Juvia sat by Gray’s makeshift bed as she ran her hands through his hair. Even though he was still pale and kept perspiring, he looked much better. The shot had been clean. In and out. Lucky for Gray, he didn’t have to go through what the little blue haired girl—Levy, as she had found out her name from the blonde girl Lucy, who was wrapping Natsu’s arm—had gone through.

 

Gajeel had kept a straight face as Juvia had gone in and taken out the bullet, but she knew her partner better than anyone and she knew there was something he was hiding. 

 

“Yes,” Juvia said softly, scared that she might wake up Gray, but he kept snoring slightly. “They are for emergencies. Gajeel-kun and Juvia have them equipped with what we need.”

 

“And what is that?” Natsu eyed the small place. It wasn’t dirty and it looked like any tiny normal loft. It took a lot of work to make it look that way. Time and money as well. “How many of these do you have?”

 

Juvia ignored him and instead turned towards the girl with the white hair and brown eyes who looked like a terrified mouse.

 

“Juvia is sorry if you’re scared,” she gave her the best smile she could muster. “But in order for us to not get found out, we need to hide out here for a few days until things cool down. Please make yourself comfortable and prepare yourself for the night.” 

 

“I’ll sleep with you Lissana,” Lucy smiled at the petite white haired girl. “We can share body heat, and it’ll be like the old days.”

 

Juvia felt like she knew the meaning behind those words because the white haired girl, Lisanna, gave her a timid nod and made her way to the corner of the place to start looking for blankets to make a bed.

 

Lucy smiled at Juvia. “We really are grateful for everything you’re doing for us,” her voice cracked. “Even if all of us didn’t make it…”

 

Juvia felt thickness in her throat and all she could do was nod. She would mourn later in the night when everyone was asleep for the girls they had last. They hadn’t deserve to die the way they did. 

 

Lucy smiled back, slapped Natsu’s arm with more force than necessary, making him wince and glare at her. “You’re all done.” She walked towards Lissana.

 

Juvia glanced over and caught Gajeel’s eye, and she could tell he was too exhausted to speak. With a simple nod they agreed to speak about it the next day.

 

“Listen, you,” Natsu started as he tried to sit up from his position, but Juvia gave him a menacing stare and shook her head.

 

“No,” she said. “Not tonight.”

 

She wasn’t sure what made him not ask anymore questions. Maybe it was the way her voice cracked, the way her hands grasped Gray’s as if he were her life line, or maybe he saw through her and realized as much as her, that they had been through hell and back that day and that everyone needed their own privacy, even if it was in such a tiny room.

 

Natsu looked away and instead rummaged through boxes trying to find blankets for the night. Juvia breathed in and blinked back her tears. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

#

 

Warning

 

This story contains very explicit scenes and mature content, please read at your own discretion.

#

| VI |

 

 

 

Crimson Rain Pt.6

 

 

 

 

It was during the middle of the night when Juvia heard Gray stir. He groaned and went silent when he was met with the small glows of dying candles.

 

Juvia had reached for him and placed her hand on his stomach. “It’s Juvia,” she said trying to keep him from freaking out. “Gray-sama is okay. He is safe.”

 

Gray seemed to tense when she first spoke, but then he slowly relaxed. Not completely, of course, Juvia knew that Gray was still wary of her at times. She couldn’t blame him, there were times during the whole ordeal that she hadn’t been sure he would take her side. Honestly, Juvia had no idea how she wasn’t behind bars.

 

“What happened?” Gray asked as he tried sitting up. He groaned. Juvia could guess he had applied pressure on his bad arm. It had been wrapped and disinfected. Thankfully, if had been a clean shot, so the bullet had pierced him and then had exited.

 

“Don’t sit up,” Juvia said softly. “Just rest. Gray-sama was shot. Juvia brought everyone to a safe place. We reunited with Gajeel-kun.”

 

Juvia continued to fill in Gray about what had happened after they had met with Natsu and had gotten into the police car. Gray, being as stubborn as she knew him to be, sat up and leaned against the wall for support. Juvia lit a candle close by him, and positioned it in a way that wouldn’t wake the others. She also brought him drinking water and some dried fruits for him to eat.

 

Gray took them, but he looked at them cautiously. Juvia plucked one, threw it in her mouth and made sure he saw her swallow it. 

 

Gray ate them, but each time he ate one, he waited for her to take one as well.

 

“What are we going to do now?” Gray asked as she finished filling him in. He continued to pick at the dry fruit. 

 

Juvia felt a bit more relieved when Gray used  _ we  _ and not  _ you.  _ She  _ knew  _ she was  _ way  _ over her head with the girls. She knew that her and Gajeel couldn’t do much for them without Gray’s and Natsu’s help. The police needed to be involved in order to get them helped.

 

Juvia crushed a dried plum with her thumb and forefinger. “Juvia killed the man who took the girls captive,” Juvia didn’t flinch when Gray’s eyes narrowed at her. “Juvia doesn’t care if it was illegal or not. What he did to them was unforgivable. She would do it again in a second.”

 

“Killing  _ isn’t—” _

 

“ _ —the answer.”  _ Juvia finished for him. “Yes, Juvia knows. She’s heard it more than a couple hundred times from Gray-sama.” She sighed. “But if Gray-sama knew what he did to them!” She continued to tell him more clearly what happened and fill in blanks she wasn’t able to share with him when she had first run into him.

 

“Still,” Gray said as he adjusted himself to sit some comfortably. “You should leave things like that to the police.” His eyes softened after she had finished the story though, so she knew he didn’t  _ completely  _ believe those words himself. 

 

“Juvia was supposed to kill him either ways,” she said softly. “But as Juvia was speaking with Gajeel-kun and one of the girls, she realized the man she killed was only looking after the girls for someone else.”

 

“Who?” Gray asked.

 

Juvia curled her hands and her nails dug into her palms. “Gray-sama has probably heard of him,” she looked at him, “Invel.”

 

Gray sat forwards and groaned.  _ “Fuck _ ,” he narrowed his eyes. “ _ He’s  _ involved in this?”

 

“Yes,” Juvia said. “Juvia knows Gray-sama has been targeting him for a while.”

 

“He’s worse than you,” Gray said wryly. “Both of you kill and I’ll never see that as honorable, but at least you kill for others; he kills for himself. He kills innocents and takes without remorse or care for others. He’s also a sneaky rat. I’m alway  _ so  _ close and then he slips through my fingers.”

 

Juvia tried not to flinch at his first words; there were other more important things she had to worry about first. 

 

“There’s something else,” Juvia continued. “His men saw Juvia, so he knows it was her. Invel is a women hater, every woman on the streets fears him. He takes them, rapes them, tortures them and sells them. Juvia has always hated him, but he has more power and skill than Juvia. He probably already knows who ridiculed him. He knows it was Juvia and has probably already sent his men after her.” She unfisted her hands and looked down at the dimly lit crescent shapes on her palms. “She has tried countless times to kill him with no bail. That’s why we must all hideout until things calms down a bit. Juvia knows he will still be out hunting the girl, so Gajeel-kun and her are trying to think of a plan.”

 

“Hideout?” Gray scrunched his eyebrows. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. From what you’re saying, only four girls made it out alive, and they have wounds that need to be treated soon.”

 

“There is enough food and water to last us a few days,” Juvia sighed. “It’s better for them to make it back with a few scars, than in a body bag. Maybe Gray-sama doesn’t like it, but it’s the best plan. If we try to leave now. Invel’s men will for sure find us. Gray-sama is untouchable, so Juvia knows he’ll be safe—”

 

“Untouchable?” Gray looked at her confused. “What do you mean ‘I’m untouchable’?”

 

“Juvia means that his men didn’t see Gray-sama’s face and Invel usually stays away from detectives, so Gray-sama is the best option for an escape route for the girls,” Juvia quickly said, cursing herself mentally for her almost slip. “And he also has Natsu-san on his side. No one saw him.”

 

Gray sighed in disdain. “I guess you’re right, but as soon as this is all over, I’m taking you in.”

 

For some odd reason, Juvia giggled. Gray raised his eyebrows at her.

 

“Juvia is sorry,” she said as she tried to stop her giggles. “It’s just that she’s remembering the first time she met Gray-sama, he had said those same words to her.”

 

Gray glared at her. “And you broke your promise.”

 

“Oh, no.” Juvia lowered her eyelashes at him. “Juvia isn’t ready for Gray-sama to take her in yet.” 

 

In the dim light Juvia wasn’t sure, but it looked like Gray’s cheeks had turned a rosy pink with her words’ double meaning 

 

“It had been my first day as a detective,” Gray sighed as he reminisced in the memory. “I got assigned to you.” 

 

Juvia laid her head on top of her knees as she got pulled back into the same memory. “ _ It had been a dark and rainy day early in the morning back in nineteen twenty-four.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter explains how Juvia and Gray first met! After that, it’s back to the story! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to start this journey ♥


End file.
